Cuestión de confianza
by Takari95
Summary: Se sintió estúpida por experimentar esa sensación de certeza, por confiar tanto en él cuando él no confiaba en ella. Todo se basaba en una cuestión de confianza.
1. Chapter 1

**-Cuestión de confianza-**

─¡Nico Robin! – llamó Luffy mientras caminaba por la cubierta de su barco. Hacía un rato que los demás se habían ido a explorar la isla dejándole allí solo. Traidores. Se habían marchado sin él, solo porque durante la última batalla se había hecho unos cuantos rasguños que todavía estaban curándose. Nico Robin era la única que no había abandonado el navío, al menos él no la había visto haciéndolo así que se dedicó a buscarla por el barco. Buscó hasta dentro de los barriles donde Sanji guardaba cuidadosamente los víveres y de donde cogió unas cuantas manzanas pensando que el cocinero no se enteraría. Luego, salió nuevamente a cubierta, se dirigió hacia la popa y allí encontró a la chica. Sentada en el borde del barco, con la vista clavada en algún punto del horizonte.

─Te ha costado encontrarme, Luffy – dijo ella sin girarse a mirarlo. El capitán tomó asiento en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba ella y empezó a devorar con avidez las manzanas que había sustraído a Sanji.

─¿Quieres una? – le preguntó a la chica de cabello oscuro. Utilizó su habilidad para colocar la manzana enfrente de ella. Robin esbozó una sonrisa y la tomó, la manzana brilló suavemente bajo la potente luz del sol.

─¿Se la has robado a Sanji? – cuando miró a Luffy, éste tenía atabacadas dentro de la boca cinco manzanas y sus mejillas se habían hinchado para que todas cupiesen. La chica no pudo evitar reír cuando él asintió y todas las manzanas se movieron en el interior de su boca haciendo que apareciesen extraños bultos en sus mejillas – ¿Crees que no se va a dar cuenta, capitán? – Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja. Engulló todo lo que tenía en la boca y habló.

─No creo que se enfade si le digo que te las traje a ti – Nico Robin sonrió, era imposible enfadarse con aquel capitán que tenían, era un auténtico trozo de pan incapaz de pensar con malicia – ¿Por qué no has ido con los demás? – dijo un poco más serio mientras limpiaba con su camisa roja una manzana que tenía una mancha – ¿Es por Zoro?

─No quiero hablar de él…

─¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que le importas más de lo que parece. Pero, sois muy cabezotas.

─Luffy, él no confía en mí. Y no lo hará – Luffy movió la mano como quitándole hierro al asunto.

─No digas tonterías, Robin – dijo el chico del sombrero de paja con su habitual sonrisa – Ya verás como llegará a quererte como hacemos todos – Nico Robin esbozó una suave sonrisa. Se escucharon pasos en la cubierta y Nami apareció cargada con un cesto de frutas multicolores un poco extrañas pero que tenían aspecto de ser deliciosas. La pelirroja dejó el cesto y se arrodilló detrás de Luffy para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarle en la mejilla. Luffy se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a Nami en la cabeza con una sonrisa.

─¿Ya habéis regresado? – preguntó Robin.

─Hemos vuelto todos menos Zoro que ha dicho que quería quedarse un poco más. Sanji nos ha hecho cargar todo esto como mulas, dice que va a preparar algo genial. Y vosotros, ¿qué hacíais? – dijo Nami, con una sonrisa.

─Solo estábamos hablando – dijo Robin.

─Robin dice que Zoro nunca confiará en ella pero yo le digo que él al igual que todos acabará queriéndola. ¿Verdad, Nami? – Nami enarcó una ceja, ¿en serio Luffy no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría entre Zoro y Robin? Se veía a años luz que esos sentían algo el uno por el otro, solo era cuestión de tiempo que venciesen sus barreras. Solo tenían que dar un último paso. Nami cruzó una única mirada con Robin y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que bajase del barco y fuese buscar al espadachín. La otra chica se mostró un poco indecisa al principio. Sin embargo, poco después se lanzó por la borda. Cayó grácilmente dentro del agua a unos pocos metros de la playa, como el agua le llegaba solo por las rodillas caminó tranquilamente hasta la arena - ¿Adónde va? – preguntó Luffy sin acabar de entender lo que ocurría. Nami sacudió la cabeza y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, frente a frente. Mantuvo los brazos en torno al cuello de su capitán antes de acortar la distancia y robarle un beso. Luffy se dejó caer de espaldas seguido de Nami, la pelirroja sonrió porque con un solo beso su capitán había quedado completamente desarmado y ya no parecía acordarse ni de Zoro ni de Robin mientras la rodeaba con los brazos para besarla de nuevo.

Robin se apartó los mechones de cabello mojado que se habían quedado pegados a su rostro. Se desabrochó algunos de los botones inferiores de la camisa que llevaba, cogió las dos puntas y las anudó, dejando al aire su ombligo. Se adentró lentamente en la arboleda que era tan espesa que no dejaba que los rayos de sol llegasen a tocar el suelo. Todos los árboles eran muy altos y apenas si podían distinguir las últimas ramas desde allí abajo. No se oía nada más que los gritos de Sanji en la playa presionando a Choper para que acabase de traer las cestas con lo que habían recogido. La joven siguió avanzando, abriéndose paso entre las enormes raíces que desequilibraban el terreno, teniendo cuidado de no meter el pie en ninguno de los hoyos que se habían formado. A medida que se adentraba, parecía que la luz iba disminuyendo paulatinamente, los árboles cada vez eran más grandes y parecía que habían establecido como una especie de cúpula por encima de su cabeza. Volvió a detenerse un segundo, escuchando con atención. Desde allí podía escuchar el entrechocar de las espadas de Zoro, supuso que contra un árbol. Siguió el sonido de las katanas y llegó a un pequeño claro en el que estaba Zoro. Tal y como ella había supuesto, estaba entrenando, ensayando golpes con sus espadas contra uno de los árboles. Robin apoyó la espalda en un árbol y cruzó los brazos ante el pecho, cerró los ojos un segundo, escuchar el sonido del acero la relajaba. Supo que aquel momento duraría poco puesto que Zoro tardó treinta segundos en percatarse de su presencia y detener su baile de espadas. Zoro guardó una de sus katanas, se quitó la que llevaba en la boca y sostuvo una en cada mano.

─¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Zoro. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y las gotas bajaban lentamente por su torso desnudo que subía y bajada rápidamente mientras el espadachín intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. Robin lo miró, su corazón latía con fuerza como en el momento en el que expresó su más grande deseo, el deseo de vivir. Iba a decir algo pero supo que si abría la boca estropearía aquella especie de atmosfera que los rodeaba a ambos. Despegó su espada del árbol, lentamente. Movió la cabeza y su larga cabellera imitó el movimiento. Avanzó lentamente hacia Zoro, quien no se había movido ni un milímetro y seguía con la mirada cada movimiento que realizaba ella. Nico Robin se acercó hasta él y apoyó una mano en el pecho de él, rozándole la piel con las yemas de los dedos. Zoro la miró con su habitual expresión adusta. Sin embargo, Robin pudo sentir como los latidos del corazón de él se aceleraban a medida que ella se acercaba más.

–¿Por qué no confías en mí, Zoro? – aquello le salió del corazón. No había burla, provocación o ironía en aquella pregunta. En todo caso, a ella subyacía dolor. A Robin no le gustaba mostrar su parte vulnerable y, sin embargo, cuando estaba con él no le importaba, tenía la certeza de que él la protegería. Se sintió estúpida por experimentar esa sensación de certeza, por confiar tanto en él cuando él no confiaba en ella. Todo se basaba en una cuestión de confianza.

─¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ti? – dijo él clavando los ojos en los de ella. Zoro apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de sus espadas al ver como la mirada de ella se entristecía ante su réplica. No obstante, ella se enderezó y lo miró con aquellos grandes ojos que lo fascinaban, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

─Porque yo sí confío en ti – susurró ella, se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Las espadas cayeron de las manos de Zoro. Robin se apartó de él y vio la sorpresa pintada en su rostro. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para volver al barco, ahora ya había dado su paso adelante. Era turno de Zoro.

El espadachín la vio marchar mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa. En cuanto ella desapareció entre los árboles recogió las espadas y reanudó su entrenamiento con una media sonrisa en los labios.

**Un nuevo fic de One Piece, hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre esta serie y aquí va un nuevo intento. Sé que queda cortito pero no sé si dejarlo aquí o hacer como una segunda parte. Supongo que si tiene aceptación subiré una continuación.**

**Takari95**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Cuestión de confianza-**

─¿Cómo crees que le habrá ido a Robin con Zoro? – susurró Nami con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Luffy. El chico del sombrero de paja se desperezó, suspirando. Le encantaba estar acostado junto a Nami después de hacer el amor con ella, casi más que comer. Tras la marcha de Robin en busca de Zoro se habían dejado llevar y habían acabado en el camarote de la navegante. Desde que Nami estaba con Luffy, Robin solía pasar poco por la habitación para dejar intimidad a su amiga. Como dormía poco, no le importaba quedarse hasta tarde en la cubierta, mirando el mar.

─No lo sé. Tengo hambre, Nami – la pelirroja rio, ya tardaba su adorado pirata en reclamar. Era raro que hubiese querido estar con ella aun cuando ya se podía oler la cena que había preparado Sanji. Se incorporó, lo besó en los labios y Luffy la rodeó con los brazos. Nami se apartó de él, mirándolo de cerca.

─Últimamente te olvidas enseguida de lo hambriento que estás, capitán – Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja, le puso a Nami su sombrero que había caído cerca de la cama y él se levantó de un salto buscando su ropa. Cuando se vistieron, los dos salieron a buscar algo que comer a la cocina. El barco estaba en silencio, los demás ya deberían haber cenado hacía un buen rato y se habrían retirado a descansar. Luffy tropezó con una de las cestas cargadas de frutas que los demás habían traído de la isla y escuchó como Nami se reía de él. Se giró hacia ella, la cogió de la cintura y la subió encima del banco que Sanji utilizaba para cocinar. La pelirroja separó las piernas para que Luffy pudiese acercar a ella. El chico alzó la cabeza y la besó en los labios con suavidad – Pensaba que tenías hambre – susurró ella, con una sonrisa.

─Tienes razón – Luffy estiró uno de sus elásticos brazos para alcanzar una de las frutas de la cesta. Le dio un primer mordisco, estaba deliciosa. Iba a darle un nuevo mordisco cuando un grito casi agónico sacudió el barco. Luffy y Nami se miraron a los ojos, aquella era la voz de Robin. Salieron atropelladamente de la cocina, siguieron los gritos y encontraron a Robin arrodillada en la cubierta cerca de la proa. Se había echado las manos a la cabeza, sollozaba y gritaba con fuerza. Luffy fui el primero en acercarse.

─¡Robin! ¡Robin! – la sacudió suavemente por los hombros y se giró buscando a Nami. Robin tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y parecía aterrorizada. No respondía a las llamadas de Luffy, era como si estuviese muy lejos de allí y ni siquiera pudiese escucharlo – ¡Despierta a los demás! ¡Vamos! – Nami desapareció y fue a despertar a los muchachos. Chopper salió el primero, el reno parecía asustado y corrió a reunirse con Luffy y Robin. Nami volvió dos minutos más tarde seguida de Usopp, Sanji y Zoro.

─¿Qué le pasa, Chopper? – preguntó Luffy sin soltar a Robin que temblaba cada vez más. El reno frunció el ceño, le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos a la chica sin que ésta le siguiese en ningún momento los dedos con la vista. Le tocó la frente, estaba caliente pero cuando había aparecido para cenar no parecía enferma, estaba normal. Como siempre. Luego, estaban esos temblores, los gritos, la mirada perdida. Robin no era alguien que dejase entrever que estaba sufriendo tan fácilmente, era extraño en ella. Tendría que estar sufriendo un tormento horroroso si estaba mostrándose así. Chopper entró corriendo en el interior del barco, el resto de la tripulación esperaron en cubierta, seguramente el reno debía de estar buscando en algunos libros.

─¡Ya lo tengo! ¡La fruta! – Chopper venía gritando desde el interior del barco, con un libro abierto en las manos, leyendo las líneas con rapidez.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le pasa a mi preciosa Nico Robin? – preguntó Sanji quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios.

─La fruta que hemos cogido de la isla, es venenosa, es un potente alucinógeno… – el reno se quedó callado.

─¿Qué más, Chopper? – presionó Nami cada vez más asustada, le daba la sensación de que había algo más que el médico no les había dicho. El reno miró a sus compañeros con cara de circunstancias.

─Las alucinaciones pueden llegar a matarla…

─¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron todos a la vez. Chopper se mordió el labio inferior, alzó las manos pidiendo a sus amigos un poco de calma, que era lo que necesitaban para dominar la situación.

─Las frutas que hemos cogido esta mañana son venenosas pero solo para aquellos que cuentan con las habilidades de las Nueces de Belcebú. En mi libro no lo pone claramente, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta los efectos que pueden tener esas frutas – Nami palideció, giró la cabeza hacia Luffy. Se llevó las manos a la boca.

─Luffy… – el chico del sombrero de paja no dijo nada, él también había comido de aquella dichosa fruta – Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, ¿verdad? –preguntó Nami con un nudo en la garganta preguntándose cuánto tiempo tardaría en ver a Luffy en el estado en que se encontraba Robin. Chopper siguió leyendo su libro, negando la cabeza mientras leía algunos párrafos y asintiendo sobre otros.

─Sí, según el libro hay una especie de antídoto. Hay que encontrar esta planta – Todos dirigieron la vista hacia el libro en cuanto el reno lo giró para que todos vieran el dibujo.

─¿Crees que esa planta está en esta isla? – preguntó Zoro, que no había intervenido hasta ahora. Tenía la vista fija en la isla, en las altísimas copas de los árboles. Chopper acabó de leer.

─Según esto, ambas plantas crecen cerca la una de la otra… Más vale que la encontremos pronto, si no, Robin…

─Yo también he comido de esa fruta – dijo Luffy, todavía arrodillado junto a Robin. Estaba serio, cosa rara en él – ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en manifestarse los efectos?

─Menos de una hora – Luffy simplemente asintió.

─Pues vamos a buscar esa planta – dijo Nami. Todos asintieron. Sanji se ofreció voluntario para llevar a cuestas a Robin que era incapaz de caminar por sí sola. Cada minuto que pasaba parecía más asustada, más atormentada y también más débil. El cocinero se la cargó a la espalda con ayuda de Nami y de Usopp en cuanto llegaron a la playa. Todos juntos empezaron a adentrarse en aquella espesa red de árboles que cubría la isla, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada excepto los pasos que daban, sus respiraciones y los sollozos de Robin. Zoro iba en cabeza y no pudo evitar mirar atrás con gesto preocupado. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de una de sus espadas, ¿y si no llegaban a tiempo? Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, ella era una mujer fuerte, muy fuerte.

Nami, caminaba despacio junto a Luffy, iban unos pasos por detrás de Zoro, seguidos de Sanji y Robin. Usopp y Chopper cerraban la comitiva, el pequeño reno iba hablando, lanzando hipótesis acerca de donde podrían encontrar aquella maldita planta. Nami intentaba prestarle atención, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero tenía un ojo puesto en Luffy, cuyos pasos cada vez eran más erráticos, su cuerpo estaba empezando a cubrirse de sudor. El chico del sombrero de paja, la miró de reojo e intentó sonreírle pero se detuvo de golpe e intentó agarrarse al primer árbol que le vino a mano. Todo le daba vueltas como si estuviese siendo arrollado por un huracán, oía a Nami llamarle y le hubiera gustado asegurarle que estaba bien pero ni siquiera le salió la voz. Sintió unas fuertes náuseas, tosió con fuerza, se ahogaba, se llevó las manos a la garganta buscando el aire que le faltaba. Se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que estaba dentro del agua, se hundía cada vez más, lejos de la luz del sol, en aquella gran masa azul. Intentó mover los brazos pero era como una piedra, que se hundía sin remedio por su propio peso. Abrió los ojos al máximo cuando sintió que no le quedaba ni una sola gota de aire en los pulmones, absolutamente nada. Gritó.

─¡Luffy! – chilló Nami, Luffy boqueaba como si de un pez se tratase, era como si ni siquiera pudiese respirar. La pelirroja lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras el chico sufría fuertes convulsiones, estaba aterrorizado – ¡Luffy! ¡Despierta! – Nami miró a Zoro que se había arrodillado junto a ella para ayudarla a sujetar a Luffy.

─Tenemos que seguir avanzando, intentemos levantarlo – dijo Zoro. Entre él y Nami cogieron a Luffy uno por cada brazo para arrastrarlo. Poco después, llegaron al claro donde Zoro había estado entrenando aquella misma mañana. Chopper inspeccionó la zona, según su libro, la zona en la que la planta crecía era un lugar donde la humidad era muy alta y donde apenas llegaba al sol. Aquel claro, se le podía llamar así porque no había árboles en él pero las copas del resto de árboles cubrían el cielo por completo, reunía las condiciones, solo había que encontrar aquello que buscaban. Y cuanto antes mejor.

Sanji dejó a Robin acostada en el suelo, le puso su chaqueta negra debajo de la cabeza. La chica se colocó en posición fetal, seguía sollozando como si fuese una niña de nuevo, tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo. El cocinero le acarició la cabeza con cuidado. En ese momento, ella volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

─¡Zoro! – el grito de Robin alertó a todos sus compañeros. El espadachín ayudó a Nami a dejar a Luffy junto a la chica y se acercó junto a ella. No cesaba de gritar su nombre, una y otra vez, hasta casi destrozarse la garganta – ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro! – Robin se quedó quieta donde estaba, podía ver a su antiguo capitán, Crocodile, el creador de la banda Baroque. Tenía cogido a Zoro por el pelo con una mano. Por mucho que ella intentaba moverse, no podía, no podía ir a ayudar a Zoro que sangraba a causa de múltiples heridas. Crocodile quería hacerle daño a ella y, por eso, atacaba a Zoro. Robin solo acertaba a suplicar que lo dejara, una y otra vez. Podía escuchar la sangre caer al suelo, lenta y continuamente, podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor de su compañero cada vez que Crocodile le provocaba una nueva herida con su garfio. ¿Por qué ella no podía defenderse sola? Por su culpa, Zoro iba a morir. La rabia y el dolor la consumían porque nunca había experimentado tanto sufrimiento, ¿por qué le tenían que arrebatar al hombre que amaba? ¿Por qué no se le permitiría nunca desear ser feliz? ¿Si él moría qué haría ella? Alzó la cabeza, miró la escena, Zoro luchaba por cada gota de vida que se le escapaba…

─Robin… – Zoro apretó los dientes con fuerza, le apartó unos mechones de cabello del rostro crispado de dolor. Un nuevo grito, en esta ocasión procedente de Luffy, los sobresaltó a todos. Y, posteriormente, Chopper lanzó también una exclamación. Todos miraron al reno que intentaba sacudirse de encima unas ramas que buscaban enredarse en torno a sus piernas y brazos.

─¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el reno, intentando escapar. Zoro se separó de Robin, sacó sus espadas y se interpuso entre Chopper y aquellas malditas ramas. Aquella isla parecía estar cobrando vida por momentos, los árboles se movían de un lado a otro como si detectasen que había intrusos en su territorio. Zoro se colocó una espada en la boca y atacó. Una de las ramas que no pudo cortar se dirigió hacia él y lo golpeó con violencia en el pecho, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

─¡Chopper! ¡Encuentra esa maldita planta! – rugió Zoro antes de hincar una rodilla en el suelo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, su camisa blanca estaba ensangrentada, aquella rama le había abierto una gran herida en el pecho. Sanji se unió a él para intentar ayudarlo pero las ramas de los árboles pronto se enredaron en torno a sus piernas y lo lanzaron lejos como si fuera un saco. Nami, dejó a Luffy en el suelo, sabía que estaba sufriendo pero la única manera de ayudarle era encontrar aquella planta que Usopp y Chopper ya estaban buscando.

─Te quiero – le susurró a Luffy antes de alejarse de él. Zoro volvió al ataque contra aquellos endiablados árboles que arremetían contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Fue retrocediendo, incapaz de contenerlas hasta que se encontró luchando demasiado cerca de Robin y Luffy. Hizo varios cortes en el aire y las aquellas ramas endiabladas cayeron al suelo a sus pies.

─¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No lo mates! ¡No mates a Zoro! – Zoro miró de reojo a Robin que seguía encogida con las manos apretadas fuertemente contra el pecho. Aferró con fuerza las espadas, ella estaba sufriendo por él, su pesadilla giraba en torno a él. Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios podía hacer? En ese momento, una rama más gruesa que las demás aprovechó que tenía la guardia bajada y lo golpeó con fuerza. Zoro reaccionó al golpe que le abrió una nueva herida en el brazo izquierdo, en el abdomen e incluso le hizo un rasguño en la cara. Frunció el ceño e hizo pedacitos aquel tronco sin compasión, se le había ocurrido una idea y tan solo contaba unos preciosos segundos para llevarla a cabo. Se quitó la espada que llevaba en la boca, la guardó en la vaina y con las otras dos se acercó a Robin. Por un segundo dejó una de sus espadas en el suelo, junto a ella y con el brazo bueno la alzó, estrechándola suavemente contra su pecho. Apretó suavemente el hombro de ella para aproximarla al máximo, bajó la cabeza para pegar sus labios a su oído. Tal vez, aquello fuera la estupidez más grande del mundo pero tenía que intentarlo porque ella confiaba en él…

─Robin, escúchame, confío en ti, – cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la de ella – te confiaría mi vida si fuese necesario… Robin, lucha, maldita sea…

Robin intentó moverse, seguía paralizada, Crocodile mantenía el garfio cerca del cuello de Zoro, iba a degollarlo. Mr. 0 alzó la cabeza de Zoro y éste entreabrió los ojos, miró a Robin y esbozó una media sonrisa.

─Confío en ti… Lucha, Robin… – aquellas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos, fueron como una liberación para ella. Luffy le había enseñado que podía desear lo que quisiera, que podía desear vivir. Y, si no quería vivir sin Zoro, tendría que luchar por él. Reunió las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban y alzó las manos. Entrecerró los ojos, dispuesta a acabar con Crocodile de una vez por todas, Zoro confiaba en ella, no podía fallarle.

Zoro se dejó caer también la otra espada y la abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en el cabello oscuro de ella. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, cogió de nuevo sus espadas, la protegería hasta que los demás volviesen con aquella planta y si no llegaban nunca, la protegería para siempre. Las ramas más gruesas volvieron a arremeter contra él con fuerza, sin cesar, abriéndole pequeñas heridas allí donde le rozaban al pasar a toda velocidad.

─¡Zoro! ¡La hemos encontrado! – dijo Nami desde la otra parte del claro, corría hacía ellos seguida de Usopp y Chopper que portaba la preciada planta. La pelirroja sacó su vara y se dispuso a cubrir a su malherido compañero para dar tiempo a Chopper a elaborar el preparado. Chopper desmenuzó las hojas, las machacó entre sus manos y, mezclándolas con un poco de agua, las administró tanto a Luffy como a Robin.

─¡Vamos, hay que salir de aquí! – Sanji, que había conseguido levantarse a duras penas, ahuyentó a algunas ramas que buscaban acercarse a los cuerpos de sus amigos.

Nami y Zoro se miraron y empezaron a correr hacia Luffy y Robin. El espadachín guardó sus espadas en un santiamén, se apresuró a alzar a la chica en volandas. Por su parte, Chopper se transformó con tal de poder cargar a Luffy con facilidad. Empezaron a correr para alejarse de los ataques de aquellos árboles de pesadilla, que intentaron atraparlos de todas las maneras posibles. Corrieron hasta llegar a la playa donde los árboles parecían no poder llegar y se dejaron caer agotados. Zoro cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, dejó a Robin tumbada y se recostó a su lado sobre la arena, intentando recuperar la respiración. Nami ayudó a Chopper a bajar a Luffy de su espalda para tenderlo también sobre la arena.

─¿Crees que se recuperarán? – preguntó Nami, observando al chico del sombrero de paja con preocupación. Chopper recuperó su forma y asintió.

─Menos mal que no comí de esa fruta sino hubiera estado igual que ellos. Ahora solo hay que esperar que las hojas que les he dado hagan todo su efecto y contrarresten los efectos de la fruta.

─Y, esos árboles, ¿por qué demonios han intentado matarnos? – preguntó Sanji lanzando una furibunda mirada hacia la arboleda que todavía se movía inquieta.

─No tengo ni idea y creo que no vamos a volver ahí dentro para averiguarlo, ¿verdad? – todos negaron con la cabeza, estaban de acuerdo con Usopp, lo único que importaba era que sus compañeros se iban a reponer.

Zoro giró la cabeza y miró a Robin, seguía inconsciente pero al menos ya no daba la sensación de que estuviese sufriendo. Ella era fuerte, muy fuerte, ni siquiera unas alucinaciones tremendamente reales podrían con ella. La chica se movió un poco y entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Zoro.

─Robin – los ojos de ella se empañaron, Zoro estaba vivo, todo había sido un mal sueño. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y acabó estrechándose en la cálida arena de la playa. Él esbozó una media sonrisa y cerró los ojos, necesitaba dormir. Antes de que sus compañeros llegasen a darse cuenta, Zoro ya estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en mitad de la playa, junto a Robin.

* * *

><p>Notaba el cuerpo un poco pesado, la mayor parte de sus heridas no eran graves pero aún así no estaba del todo recuperado. Entreabrió los ojos, tardó unos minutos en percatarse de que estaba en la habitación de las chicas, más concretamente, acostado en la cama de Robin. Una fina sábana lo cubría de cintura hacia abajo y llevaba el pecho y los brazos vendados. Movió la cabeza en cuanto escuchó un sonido al otro lado de la cama, sentada en una silla, Robin estaba humedeciendo un paño en un pequeño barreño, seguramente para ponérselo en la frente. Zoro intentó incorporarse pero un par de manos aparecidas de la nada se lo impidió y lo sujetó contra el colchón. Él tampoco se resistió, no quería que las heridas se le abriesen de nuevo. La chica giró entonces la cabeza hacia él, se veía que estaba cansada y, sin embargo, estaba con él, cuidándole. Robin mojó las sienes de Zoro con el paño y él la miró fijamente a los ojos. La tomó por la muñeca y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.<p>

─Tendrías que estar descansando – dijo él en un susurro.

─Estoy bien – dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz aunque su cara todavía demacrada por las terribles alucinaciones que había sufrido indicaba que estaba mintiendo. Zoro podía notar como las manos de ella todavía temblaban y, al igual que en la isla, la sintió pequeña y vulnerable. Los ojos de Robin empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas que ella eliminó de un manotazo, casi con rabia.

─No lo estás – afirmó él sin dar a la chica la oportunidad de replicar. Tiró de ella, provocando que ella quedase medio tumbada sobre su pecho, con sus rostros separados apenas por un palmo de distancia – ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

─Poco. Unas dos horas, está amaneciendo…

─Y, ¿cómo está Luffy?

─Está bien, Nami está cuidando de él, se le están pasando los efectos de la fruta.

─Y tú, ¿por qué no descansas? – ella desvió la mirada pero Zoro alzó una mano vendada para hacerla mirarlo de nuevo.

─No quiero cerrar los ojos, si lo hago… vuelvo a… – "verte a punto a de morir". Un sollozo le quebró la voz a Robin – Para mí eres alguien muy importante – dijo de golpe, antes de hundir el rostro en el pecho de él. Zoro la sentía temblar contra él y la rodeó con el brazo que tenía menos magullado. Poco a poco, Robin fue contándole la pesadilla que había vivido, nunca le había hablado con tanta franqueza a nadie pero después de haberlo visto casi morir ante sus ojos, aunque solo fuera en sueños, no quería que él siguiese sin saber de sus sentimientos – Puede que solo fuera una alucinación pero fui feliz cuando te escuché decir que confiabas en mí – Zoro acarició el oscuro cabello de ella con la mano que la abrazaba.

─Puede que no fuese una alucinación – susurró él. Cuando ella alzó la cabeza parecía desconcertada, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios entreabiertos. Zoro le colocó una mano la nuca y la hizo acercarse a él – O puede que sí, puede que lo dijera mientras estabas inconsciente o puede que solo alucinaras, ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Confías en mis palabras? Como verás, solo es una cuestión de confianza – un suave sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ella cuando acortó la distancia entre los dos, posó sus labios sobre los de él y, a diferencia del beso en la isla, aquel fue correspondido. Zoro la aproximó a él aprovechando que tenía la mano en su nuca, repasando sus labios con la lengua, con suavidad.

Puede que no fuese el hombre perfecto, podía ser testarudo y temerario pero mientras la besaba, Robin sintió como su corazón latía con una fuerza inusitada, él había luchado por salvarla, podía confiar en él, la protegería. Y ella conseguiría que él confiara en ella.


End file.
